


Merry Christmas, Thomas

by T_Writing



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Creampie, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Living Together, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Porn With Plot, Smut, jeffmads - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Writing/pseuds/T_Writing
Summary: Thomas and James celebrate Christmas together





	Merry Christmas, Thomas

**Author's Note:**

> There is a note before the sex scene of you only want fluff. Merry Christmas

I love Christmas so much, it's definitely my favourite holiday, the snow, pretty lights, sweets and everyone being nice is just a few to name it. I'm

"You like it?" Thomas asked as he put up the tree.  
"Ya, it's perfect, thanks" I have him a quick kiss on the check  
"You wanna get the decorations, James?"  
I nodded and went to get the decorations from the other room. The box had a few lights, some little hanging ornaments and the star that I've had for as long as I can remember.

"You good, James?" I hadn't even realized that Thomas had come to see what was taking me so long.  
"Ya, I just wanted to me sure everything is here, that's all" I picked up the box and brought it to the living room. 

I set down the box on the ground and grabbed out the lights which were tangled up.  
"Thomas you wanna untangle these?"  
Thomas was really good at untangling stuff. He got it done in about a minute.

We started to decorate the tree, putting the lights on, than the ornaments before I got a stool to put the star on the tree which is always my favourite part of decorating.  
I tried to reach the top of the tree but I was too short to reach the top, so I had to go on my tippy toes which just barely got me to able to put the star on the top, that's when I nearly fell but Thomas caught me. The stool feel to the side hitting the empty box that had the decorations before.

I turned to face him and gave him a kiss while he gently put me down.  
"Thanks, Thomas" I gave him a hug  
"Does the tree look good?" I let go of him  
"It looks good but you look better" Thomas grabbed my waist and motioned to look up which I did to see that while I was putting the star on put he was putting mistletoe up.  
"Thomas if you wanted a kid you could-"  
He cut me off by sticking his tongue into my mouth. I wrapped my arms around him pulling him in closer before shortly pulling away. I hugged him smiling.  
"I love you, Thomas"  
"I love you too, James"  
I held him for awhile just wanting to save this moment.  
"James, let's get to bed"  
We went to go to sleep and I really liked is just cuddling till we feel asleep.

[End here if you don't wanna read the sex scene]

I'd gotten up early on Christmas Day, all the gifts were already there, but I had to give Thomas his special gift. Thomas had come to the living room, looking for me. He stopped and started to laugh a bit making my feel really embarrassed. I was wearing a short Santa dress, hat, white thigh high stockings and a little ribbon on my neck with a small bell on it  
"W-what?"  
"Nothing, I just want expecting that from you"  
"do you not like it?" I whispered to myself, I thought  
"So are you my gift than?" I blushed and nodded slightly.  
"Well than I'll open this gift up" I moved my hips slightly.  
"D-do you want me to keep this on?"  
Thomas picked me up.  
"T-thomas?" He kissed me as he carried me to the bedroom, tossing me down.

I laid down spreading my legs slightly. Thomas started kissing me even more intertwining our tongues, feeling so good. Thomas grabbed my wrists putting them above my head. He pulled away from the kiss, making me pant slightly. Thomas lifted up the bottom of the dress smirking seeing that I wasn't wearing any underwear.  
"Well aren't you a special gift"  
I started blushing bed speaking  
"I-i knew that y-you'd want your gift right away"  
I was blushing even more turning my face away trying to hide my face slightly. Thomas turned my face towards himself, he kissed me before moving down to my neck making me moan slightly. 

Thomas put his fingers in my mouth, started to suck on them moving my hips a bit, Thomas had already put his leg between mine. He pulled his fingers out of my mouth and slowly pushed his fingers into me. I started moaning as he thrust his fingers in and out just teasing me slightly before he pulled out his fingers and slamming his cock into me.  
"Aaaahha!" I started tearing up bucking my hips into him.  
Thomas started thrusting hard into me, he unbuttoned the top of my santa dress. I pushed my chest out slightly as he started kissing my chest making me moan even more, especially when he started at my nipples. I couldn't deal with all of this of this pleasure making me cum, Thomas kept thrusting into me getting me hard soon again I wrapped my legs around him pulling him in close. Thomas started kissing my neck as he played with my chest with his fingers. It felt so damn good.  
"T-Thomas I-I'm gonna cum again"  
"Same here"  
"Come inside me, please"  
We came at the same time. We were both panting but Thomas kissed me right away, making me smile. Thomas grabbed something out of the side table and giving it to me.  
"Merry Christmas, James" he said pulling out. I opened the boy to see a buttplug making me blush, I put it in though cause I hated getting cum on the floor when I'm going to the bathroom to clean up.  
"Thanks, Thomas and merry Christmas"

Thomas gave me a kiss before he started to clean me up. It was a great Christmas this year.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Got an ideas on how to improve it? A request you'd like from me? Tell me in the comments. I hope you like my Christmas gift from me to you


End file.
